


Docked

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (almost as much as he loves Connor), Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Romance, They talk about cats for a little bit, bc Gavin loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor and Gavin reminisce over their relationship, as Connor prepares for the next step





	Docked

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think

The air itself seemed to shimmer around them as Gavin reclined his back against the splintery wooden post of the dock. 

“Life lends itself to so many questions.” Connor murmured. He sat beside him, hunched forward and staring across the water as his fingers fiddled together in some sort of dance. 

“Like what?” Asked Gavin. The wind snaked past him, bringing enough of a cool that he wanted to cross his arms. “Like why I'm on this dock with you?” It was a pressing question indeed; Connor had dragged him there instead of work. 

“Yes. I think the answer to that is that you love me. And perhaps you were not looking forward to today's activities.”

“Perhaps.” Gavin laughed, nodding his head in a fake thoughtful gesture. 

“Perhaps.” Repeated Connor. His fingers clasped and unclasped again. 

“Why are you so nervous?”

“Nervous?”

“Your hands, Connor.”

“Is that not another of life’s questions?”

“Connor. I know you know why you're nervous, so-”

“Tell me, when was the first moment that you decided you could stand me?”

“I-” The blunt way Connor phrased it made Gavin wince. “When you were with that cat. The one we found on duty together. The way you held it, I… it made my heart melt.”

“And his heart grew three sizes that day.” Connor murmured. 

“And what about you? It had to be long after that.”

“It was the first time you smiled at me. Genuinely smiled. I remember telling myself that I could get used to the sight.”

Red warmth bloomed across Gavin’s face. “I'm sorry you didn't get it sooner.”

“I'm glad that I got it at all.” 

Connor’s hands still fidgeted, somehow wringing in his lap. Something. They held something, small and round. His coin? Gavin tried to look closer, but as if by reflex, Connor’s hand rose to shield it. 

“Gavin, when did you start loving me?” 

“I, I'm not s-”

“Please.”

“When you forgave me. Because even after all of the awful things I had done to you, you still liked me. I don't think anyone's ever done that before.” 

Connor blinked back what looked like water from his eyes. His hand closed in a gentle fist around the object in his hand. 

“What about you, Connor? When did you first love me?”

Turning back to look at the water, Connor let a gentle smile pull at his lips. “I come out here to think sometimes, you know. No matter what, the water still laps at this dock. Not even the ice can stop it. I think it was here, that I realized. Not when I started, though. That must have been back after our second date. You let me hold you while we looked at the stars, remember? That was when I first loved you. But here is where I realized.”

“That you loved me?”

“Where I wanted my life to go.”

Something slow and warm spread through Gavin. Connor’s fingers caressed the object in his lap so delicately. “Why are you so nervous, Connor?” Gavin asked again. His hand reached out, and he gently curled it around Connor’s shoulder. 

Connor let his palm lie flat. A ring, a golden ring with a simple white stone that was the most wonderful thing Gavin had seen in a very long time, winked up at Gavin in the dawning light. 

“Gavin, will you marry me?”


End file.
